BM Pawn? Ace?
by yakushino
Summary: J yang bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi, kira-kira bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya selama ini?


**Bloody Monday – Pawn? Ace?**

"_Let's see who's going to fall first..." – Anonymous_

Jun Kanzaki, lolos dari kejaran polisi, sekarang hidup dengan adiknya, Mako dan Hotaru. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hotaru sehingga dia memutuskan untuk hidup bersama mereka berdua tetapi hal itu tidak membuat J merasa khawatir. J percaya kepada Hotaru, begitu juga dengan Mako. Walaupun Mako kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri, dia selalu bersama dengan J dan Hotaru ke mana pun mereka pergi.

J mengisi harinya dengan menemani Mako bermain. Dia bekerja _part time_ menggunakan identitas palsu. Hotaru sebenarnya tidak menginginkan J berada di luar dalam waktu yang lama mengingat banyak polisi yang memburu mereka. Tetapi, J dengan santainya menolak untuk menuruti saran Hotaru.

"Bukankah lebih seru jika mereka bisa menemukan orang yang sulit diburu sepertiku? Itu pun jika mereka bisa," kata J dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya J menghindari kejaran polisi. Sejak dia lahir, dia menjadi buron karena darah ayahnya yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Dia harus menyembunyikan identitas aslinya selama dia hidup. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin kelompok religius yang menurut orang berbahaya jika dibiarkan tetap hidup. Karena itulah, seluruh orang yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya harus diburu, termasuk dirinya, anak ke sepuluh.

Kadang, J memikirkan tentang saudara sedarahnya, Otoya, yang hidup di Jepang. Kehidupan mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda walaupun mereka lahir dari ibu yang sama. Mungkin karena memiliki ayah yang berbeda, Otoya hidup dengan lebih mencukupi dari dirinya. J sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah hidup dengan tenang tanpa perlu bersembunyi. Dia tidak ingin Mako merasa sedih lagi.

Kehidupan J terbilang sederhana dibandingkan dengan ayahnya. J bukanlah orang yang mudah ditipu sehingga dia bisa saja memanipulasi orang di sekitarnya sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Dia rela saja melakukan apa saja agar mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan, termasuk kebebasannya untuk menentukan nasib yang akan dia jalani. Dia sudah sangat lama menunggu untuk meraih kebebasannya itu, yang dia raih dari kematian ayah kandungnya sendiri. Entah itu terbilang kejam atau sadis, yang jelas, hanya itulah harapan dia ketika terbelunggu oleh 'urusan keluarga' itu.

Dia sering sekali melihat remaja sebayanya bermain-main tanpa menghiraukan tentang apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari. Mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya tanpa memikirkan tentang apa yang orang tua mereka pikirkan. Sedangkan J harus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup, bersembunyi dari organisasi yang berusaha untuk menangkapnya. J hanya bisa menghela napas jika memikirkan tentang hal itu. Itu bukan pertama kalinya J memikirkan tentang nasibnya.

Dia termasuk orang yang beruntung karena dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Sedangkan anggota keluarganya yang lain entah berada di mana. Mungkin saja mereka sudah meninggal dunia karena organisasi lain atau polisi. J tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah terjadi selama dia masih hidup. Pertemuannya dengan Falcon dan Otoya membuka matanya tentang betapa naifnya orang-orang jaman ini. Ada orang yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk negara sendiri. Sedangkan orang-orang yang dicintainya tewas satu per satu untuk melindungi negara yang seperti itu.

Orang seperti J tidak tahu tentang perasaan yang Falcon atau Otoya rasakan karena J ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musuh mereka. Karena itu, J memanfaatkan mereka dan begitu pula dengan mereka. J sebenarnya tidak perduli dengan menang atau kalah karena hal seperti itu bukanlah urusannya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah melihat akhir dari kisah mereka, apakah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka cintai, atau justru berakhir dengan tragis? Menurut J, itu adalah hal yang membuatnya merasa hidup.

Mungkin J hanya salah satu orang yang bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan mengamati kehidupan orang lain. J bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain karena itu, dia cukup mengamati orang-orang yang menurutnya menarik dari kejauhan dan sesekali memberi pertolongan jika dibutuhkan. J tahu betul jika manusia terkadang sangat lemah dan meminta bantuan orang lain dengan berbagai cara, walaupun cara itu terbilang kejam. J hanya bisa merasa sinis dengan kehidupan seperti itu.

Baginya, kehidupan mereka hanyalah seperti boneka yang sudah diatur oleh penulis. Hal itu tentu saja membosankan. Karena itu, menurut J, dia perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat diduga sehingga kehidupan ini terasa menarik. 'Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terjadi' pasti akan memacu adrenalin seseorang. Karena itu, J sangat suka dengan kejutan. Apalagi, kejutan itu berasal dari Falcon dan Otoya, saudaranya.

* * *

J sangat ingin bertemu dengan Otoya secara langsung, berbincang dengannya layaknya keluarga pada umumnya. Tetapi, hal itu mustahil dilakukan mengingat mereka berdua berada di pihak yang berbeda. Selain itu, J sangat yakin jika mereka berdua akan tidak akur walaupun sering bertemu. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka untuk membenci satu sama lain. Walaupun begitu, J ingin menemuinya secara personal. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati J sehingga dia ingin menemui Otoya secara langsung.

Walaupun J bisa lolos dari pantauan polisi, hal ini tidak dapat menenangkan hati J. J sadar jika ada orang lain yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menduga siapa pelakunya. J hanya bisa menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawanya itu mendekat sehingga J bisa mengatur strategi untuk menghadapinya. Walaupun J terlihat seperti anak remaja seperti umumnya, kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dia bisa dijadikan sebagai pemimpin di organisasi religius milik ayahnya jika seandainya tidak ada Mako. J tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal seperti pemimpin atau kekuasaan. Yang dia inginkan sekarang sebenarnya hanyalah kebebasan untuk memilih.

Karena rantai takdir yang membelenggu dirinya dalam organisasi itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit paranoid mengenai dunia ini. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal negatif mengenai dunia ini karena keadaan yang membuatnya seperti itu. Selain itu, tidak ada yang dapat mengubah jalan pikiran J karena J sendiri memiliki keyakinan bahwa tidak ada yang dapat dipercaya kecuali dirinya sendiri, walaupun dia percaya kepada dua orang, yaitu adiknya sendiri dan Hotaru.

* * *

J sebenarnya memperkirakan jika temannya sejak kecil, _King_, akan melancarkan serangan langsung kepadanya mengingat sikapnya kurang bersahabat ketika terakhir kali bertemu. Sepertinya, temannya itu tetap memegang janjinya kepada J. J tidak mempermasalahkan lagi tentang hal itu dan kemudian fokus kepada masalah baru yang kira-kira dia hadapi di masa mendatang.

J tahu betul jika dia tidak bisa dipaksa atau pun dibujuk sehingga dia mungkin akan dijebak dalam suatu perangkap di Jepang. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di luar negeri untuk sementara waktu. Sementara itu, dia mencari tempat yang tepat untuk Mako bersembunyi. Dia tidak bisa percaya kepada orang lain karena itu, dia harus mencari tempat yang menurutnya membuat Mako nyaman dan aman.

Setelah itu, J mengambil langkah ekstrim, Hotaru diperintahkan untuk menjaga Mako, sementara dirinya akan menyusup ke Jepang sekali lagi untuk melihat keadaan sendirian. Dia masih kurang percaya terhadap situasi 'aman' di negara itu. Selain itu, dia ingin mengecek keadaan _King_. Mungkin saja orang itu mempersiapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh orang lain. Walaupun mereka adalah sahabat yang terbilang dekat, J tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepada _King_. Karena itu, dia mengambil jalan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia tempuh. Dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya jika tidak ada orang yang akan mengambil kebebasannya lagi seperti ayahnya.

J yang menggunakan kacamata hitam dan kemeja merah berbalut _sweater_berjalan menuju ke bandara, sendirian, dengan penuh percaya diri jika dia pasti akan kembali ke sisi adiknya dan Hotaru, berangkat menuju ke Jepang, tempat dimulainya pertumpahan darah yang tiada akhir.

_(Ends.)_

"_I only do this for my benefit, that's all. Got that?" – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

****

Special Thanks to:  
**Miss Aoi~~~** (sankyuu na :D)

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati**, silent or active readers ^^

**T. M. Revolution**


End file.
